


Tall Grass

by Karmi



Series: Welcome Back [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocobos, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: The family takes a day off to visit the chocobos.





	Tall Grass

**Author's Note:**

> It's another update from ya girl. Hope y'all like it.

The door swung open, the bell dinging. Tifa took another order and turned around to grab a few more glasses. “Welcome to Seventh Heaven!” she called behind her. As she mixed some drinks, the newcomer sat in a booth on the far side of the bar. She started new tabs and then left the counter to greet her new customer, beer in hand.

“Barret! How are you?” She set the beer in front of him.

“I’m doing just fine. Are the kids home?”

Tifa shook her head. “They’re outside playing.”

A customer shouted, summoning the bar hostess. Barret lifted his tankard. “I know you’re busy, don’t mind me!”

A couple of hours later, after the bar calmed down, Tifa got a glass of water and sat with Barret. She checked her watch. “It’s nearly seven. They should be getting back soon.”

She had established a routine with them: they always came in before the streetlamps turned on. As independent as they were, it made her nervous when they were out after dark.

Barret nodded. “How’s Denzel? He’s doing alright?”

Tifa beamed. “He has so much energy he can barely sit still these days!” They laughed together. She fingered the rim of her glass. “Gods, it’s only been a couple of months. It’s like he’s a whole new kid.”

“He’s got a new lease on life. It’s good he’s enjoying it.”

She hummed in response.

“Speaking of, how’s Spiky?”

Tifa set her chin in her hand, looking out the window. “He’s adjusting well I think.”

Barret huffed. “He better be. He leaves you high and dry again, I’ll kick his ass.”

The bell above the door jingled. Tifa looked up as two small faces covered in dirt and sweat peeked around the corner.

“Daddy!”

Marlene jumped on Barret’s lap, hugging him around his neck. He wrapped her in a bear hug.

“Marlene sweetheart! You have fun today?”

“Yeah! Denzel and I went to play in the park near the square. We made some new friends!”

Tifa ruffled Denzel’s hair. “That’s good!”

Denzel giggled, squirming away from Tifa’s hand. “Stop it Tifa!”

She pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Alright, alright. Dinner will be ready soon so go wash up.”

Marlene climbed down from Barret’s lap and ran to the stairs with Denzel. The back door opened as they passed.

“Hi Cloud!” both kids shouted. They hugged him quickly before disappearing up the stairs.

“Welcome home Cloud,” Tifa said as he walked over to the booth. She checked her watch and stood up. “I have to check on dinner.” She kissed his cheek quickly before making her way back to the bar.

Tifa informed her remaining customers of last call and disappeared into the kitchen. Lifting the pot lid, she stirred the stew and turned the heat down to a simmer. She cut up a few more herbs and sprinkled them in, stirred again, and placed the lid back on. She leaned against the counter in thought.

Cloud had spent the past few days doing short trips around the area to make sure he was home by dinner. She appreciated the way he adjusted his schedule so he wasn’t away for long periods at a time. Every day this week, he’d come home right before dinner. They would eat together and talk about their days. He would help her clean up and put the kids to bed. Then the two of them would go to bed in her room.

_Our room?_

A small smile spread across her lips. He started sleeping in her room a couple of weeks ago because of her nightmares. Since then, they became less intense. She’d wake up and he would hold her, murmuring comfort in her ear. Several nights this week she slept the whole night through, and when she woke up, he was there. She usually got up before him, as she was always an early riser, and spent a few minutes against his warm body, hugging him, brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes. That’s usually when he’d pull her close and kiss her face.

She was truly starting to feel like a real family.

Tifa hummed to herself as she headed out of the kitchen. The last customers were getting up, leaving their gil on the bar. She wished them a good evening. After collecting her money and wiping down the counters, she put her hands on her hips. _There. Done._

She turned the sign on the door to **Closed**_._ Barret and Cloud were sitting in the booth talking. Cloud chuckled quietly as he spoke. Barret laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?”

Barret wiped his eyes. “Tifa! You never told me _how_ Cloud got you out of Don Corneo’s house!”

A blush swept across her face. She remembered an embarrassed Cloud in a violet silk dress, claiming he was there to rescue her.

She giggled. “Did he tell you that Corneo chose him over me and Aerith?”

Barret laughed even louder, slamming his fist against the table. Tifa saw Cloud’s ears turn red, and he gulped down the water in front of him.

The kids came running down the stairs.

“What’re you laughing at?” Denzel asked.

Cloud swiftly got up from the booth, put his hands on Denzel’s shoulders, and led him towards the kitchen. “Remembering old missions. Why don’t we serve the food?” They disappeared into the back.

* * *

It was almost nine when they finished eating. They spent the evening talking and laughing. There was more laughter now, more smiles. They had time to settle down and enjoy their lives, finally, not worried about what the next day would bring. She enjoyed their routines, the simplicity of it all. It had only been a couple of months, but she felt happy – like she could look forward to the next minute, the next hour, the next day without fear or anguish.

She watched Cloud laugh and joke with Barret and the kids. His gaze would meet hers and he’d reach across the table to brush his hand across her fingers before grabbing her cup and asking everyone if they wanted more to drink.

Barret stood up from the table and stretched. “I should get going. It’s getting late.”

Marlene held onto his hand. “Wait, can we come visit? I wanna go to Kalm.”

Barret kept a small house in Kalm. Sometimes he referred to it as his base of operations, since he spent a lot of his time traveling for oil surveys. In either event, he wanted to stay close to Marlene, but liked the space he was able to get in Kalm.

Tifa suspected he also liked to keep some distance from Midgar.

Barret scooped Marlene up, and the little girl shrieked gleefully as he nuzzled his beard into her face. “I’d love you to sweetie, but it’s already late. It would take another two hours to get there.”

“Barret,” Tifa asked, “why don’t you stay here tonight? We have an extra room.”

Before he could protest, Marlene jumped down and began pulling him toward the stairs. “I’ll get you some blankets! We can visit Kalm in the morning!”

Cloud pat Denzel on the head. “Go help Marlene put Barret to bed.” Denzel nodded and pulled Barret upstairs with Marlene.

Tifa slid out of the booth, picking up a few of the dishes. Cloud grabbed the rest. She washed, he dried, and while she put the leftovers away, he wiped down the tables and set the chairs on top throughout the bar.

She helped him with the last few, then locked the door. “Do you want to shower first? I know you probably have to go to bed early.”

“Why do I need to go to bed early?”

Her brow furrowed. “For work?”

He scratched the back of his head. “Tomorrow’s deliveries got canceled.”

She thought for a moment. “Want to spar in the morning then?”

Not too long after he returned, they had started a sparring regimen. On nights where he got home at a reasonable hour and didn’t have to leave too early, they moved everything in the garage to the side and put a mat down. The next morning, they trained. He wanted to work on his hand-to-hand combat, as it had never really been his strong suit. Tifa just wanted to stay active, and they couldn't make training dummies sturdy enough to last for more than two weeks.

Cloud nodded. “That sounds good. Want to include Barret?”

“I’ll ask him while you’re in the shower.”

After they’d moved things in the garage and completed their nighttime routines, they laid together and talked about their days. Cloud held her close, holding her hand across his chest.

“We should go with them,” he said suddenly.

Tifa looked up at him. “To Kalm?”

He nodded. “And… to the farm.”

She sat up on her elbow. “Cloud, do you still have the chocobos?”

He glanced away for a moment. She could see a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

“I go and visit them sometimes when I’m passing by. Chippy had chicks recently. I thought the kids might want to see them.”

Tifa smiled, caressing his face with the back of her hand. “You’re adorable, do you know that?”

Cloud’s eyes snapped back to hers. His lips curled upward, and he pulled her down to kiss her. She giggled against him.

“Let’s go visit them then.”

* * *

The next morning after sparring (Barret declined to join, opting to sleep in instead), Cloud helped Denzel pack his overnight bag. Marlene was packing in the spare room with Barret.

“Cloud?”

Cloud folded another shirt and put it in the bag. “Yeah Denzel?”

“Are chocobos scary?”

He looked at the young boy. “I don’t think so. They can get a little feisty but they’re pretty gentle creatures.”

Denzel packed a few more items. “I’ve never… seen one before.”

Cloud smiled. “Well, there’s a first time for everything right?”

“Did you ever race them?”

“Yeah. Tifa and I both did.”

Denzel’s eyes lit up. “Can… can we ride them?”

Cloud tussled his hair. “Of course. Don’t worry, we’ll teach you.”

Downstairs, Barret packed the kids’ bags into his truck. “We’ll see y’all there.” The kids climbed in, cheerfully shouting their goodbyes.

“Bye! See you there!”

Tifa waved after them as they drove off. Cloud kissed her cheek and moved to the garage. There, they packed their own overnight bags into the compartment at the back of Fenrir. Cloud grabbed a helmet and handed it to Tifa before pushing the bike into the alley and closing the garage door.

“Sometimes I’ve wondered why you don’t wear one.”

He shrugged as he got on. “Always hated them.” Cloud pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

Tifa hopped on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. He relaxed.

“Ready?”

She nodded against his back and tightened her grip on him.

He revved the engine and they were off.

* * *

A little under four hours later, they arrived at Choco Bill’s farm. Barret pulled up next to them a few minutes later.

“You speed like hell Spike!”

Marlene and Denzel hopped out of the truck laughing. Denzel’s eyes wandered around the area, before stopping on the pen.

There were at least a dozen chocobos of various colors, some sleeping, some grazing. A bright green chocobo paced near the edge of the gate. It focused on Denzel.

Marlene tugged on his sleeve. “I think that one likes you!”

He glanced down at her for a moment before looking back at the giant green bird. Tifa walked up and placed a hand behind his shoulder, gently leading him forward.

“Come on. She won’t bite.”

Denzel stared up at Tifa with wide eyes. “She won’t?”

Tifa shook her head. They approached the fence slowly. She held out her hand toward the bird and cooed at her. “This is Cotton,” she said. Cotton responded, placing her beak under Tifa’s hand and closing her eyes. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, huh?”

Cotton let out a _Wark!_

Denzel jumped. Tifa squeezed his shoulder. “It’s okay.” As she scratched the top of Cotton’s head, she introduced him. “Cotton, this is Denzel.”

Cotton looked down at him with big green eyes. She cawed again, flapping her wings, then brought her head down to inspect him.

Tifa bent down and took his hand. “She’s just excited to meet someone new.” Slowly, she placed Denzel’s hand on Cotton’s beak and guided it down, rubbing gently. Cotton’s eyes closed and she purred.

Denzel grinned widely. “She likes me.”

Tifa laughed. “I think she does!”

Choco Bill shuffled outside and stood next to Cloud and Barret, watching the scene unfold. “Y’all gone take them for a ride today?”

Cloud crossed his arms. “Yeah. We wanted to see Chippy and the chicks first.”

“No problem at all. They’re in the barn.”

Tifa looked up past Denzel, who pet Cotton one more time before turning and running back to the three men.

Cloud led them to the back of the barn, where there were slightly larger stalls. Denzel and Marlene peaked over the gate to the stall in wonderment.

There was Chippy, a purple chocobo, resting against the side of the stall. Three small chicks, one purple and two gold, nuzzled against her side. They were asleep. Chippy squawked softly.

Marlene turned to Choco Bill. “Do they have names yet?”

The older man shook his head. “Nope! You want to name them?”

Both kids looked back at Cloud. “Can we name them?” Denzel asked.

“Please?”

Cloud chuckled. “Of course you can.”

Choco Billy and Chloe stepped in from the back door. “They’re ready!”

Barret stepped forward and lifted Marlene onto his shoulder. “Let’s go for a ride. It’ll give you time to think of some good names!”

* * *

Denzel saddled up with Tifa, holding onto her tightly. They rode Cotton, who was excited to be out of the pen. Marlene rode a red chocobo named Pogo with Barret. Cloud chose a yellow bird named Whimsy.

After a few minutes of riding, Denzel finally relaxed and let out excited whoops. Marlene’s endless giggling could be heard throughout. They stayed out there for hours, taking breaks for lunch and to let the birds rest.

At one point, Cloud found Tifa and Denzel sitting against Cotton in a clearing.

“It’s starting to get dark.”

Tifa nodded, shaking Denzel next to her. He had drifted off against her shoulder.

“You’ve had a busy day. It’s time to go home.”

Cloud jumped down from Whimsy. He picked Denzel up and put him in the saddle.

“Stay here,” he said to Tifa. “I’ll be back.”

Tifa looked at him quizzically as they strode off. She leaned back against Cotton, tangling her fingers in her feathers as she pet her. Cotton purred contentedly.

_I wonder what he’s up to._

She sank further into the bird and sighed, closing her eyes. It was starting to cool down, but she was warm against the soft down of her underbelly.

_That’s why we named you Cotton_, she thought with a smile.

She heard Fenrir approaching and opened one eye to see Cloud pulling up a few feet away. Cotton’s head rose at the noise. He unpacked their bags and a few other things before walking toward Tifa and Cotton. Once he set everything down, she noticed he had firewood along with their things.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting up.

He arranged the firewood and held his hand out toward it, whispering under his breath. The spark of a fire spell crackled.

“I hope it’s okay with you but I… told Barret we weren’t going to stay with him tonight. He’s already taken the kids back to Kalm.”

Tifa watched him as he took out a couple of sleeping bags and joined her against Cotton. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against him as he spread the sleeping bags over them.

“I don’t mind,” she said as she closed her eyes again. Cotton laid her head back down as they got comfortable.

Cloud laid a soft kiss on the top of her head, threading his hand through her hair and rubbing down her arm. Tifa nuzzled closer.

“Did you plan this?”

He chuckled. “Not exactly. The idea came to me this morning while I was packing.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as he continued to massage her arm slowly. She could feel herself sinking against the giant bird and getting lost in her warmth.

Cloud planted a kiss on her head again, then her cheek. She lifted her head and he kissed her, softly at first, before deepening the embrace. He grabbed her waist, turning her toward him as his hand glided up and under her shirt. When his fingers scraped against the underside of her bra, she gasped, breaking their kiss.

“Cloud, wait.”

His eyes had darkened in desire. “I’m sorry.”

She settled back against him with her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” She bit her lip. “I just… I need time.”

He nodded against the top of her head. “I understand.”

A few more minutes of silence passed. Tifa ran one hand threw the grass next to her, trying to find the words. It was ironic, she thought. Cloud was much more expressive with her, especially when they were alone, than he was with others. Since the crisis a few months back, he’d been more open in general, which she loved. But sometimes she still struggled when it came to talking about her feelings toward him.

“Are you okay with waiting for me?” she finally blurted out.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. “Of course I am Tifa.”

She glanced away. “I know we haven’t been… intimate in a long time.” A red blush seeped across her face. “I love that we’re sleeping together again. I like waking up and you’re there, holding me. But I…”

He swept her hair out of her face before hugging her tightly. “I’ll wait as long as you need.”

She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face into his chest.

“Besides, you’ve waited around long enough for me to get my shit together, right?”

Tifa laughed. “I guess I have.”

They stayed that way for a while, leaning against Cotton in the tall grass. The giant bird was sleeping soundly, barely jolted by their movements.

“Cloud?” she asked before she could drift off to sleep.

“Yeah?”

“What names did they pick?”

“Bingo is the purple one. The gold ones are Snow and Dandelion.”

She giggled, her eyelids drooping. Her fingers intertwined with his across their laps.

The fire crackled quietly as they fell asleep.


End file.
